A Puzzling Relationsihp
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a SpainXReader request for LittleMissHobbitFace. It's a spin off of Bad Trio Sleepover: Four's Company.  I hope she and whoever else reads it, enjoys it.  Please review and savor the story!


Antonio walked out from behind the counter tying his apron on and readied his pen and pad of paper. He looked up and groaned Gil and Francis were at a booth with their friend, is now Gil's new girlfriend. "Oh brother, here we go again." He muttered playing out the scene in his head. The boys would expect him to give them extremely low discounts and Gil's girl would tell them to knock it off. Then there would be a big argument all over again. "Good afternoon everyone, my name is Antonio and I would be your waiter for the day."

Gil's girl giggled, "Antonio you don't have to be so formal, we're you're friends."

Antonio smiled charmingly, "Thanks hermana. So a caramel frappe for Francis, a strong coffee with a spoonful of sugar and a hint of vanilla for Gilbert and a caramel Frappucino grande with extra caramel and extra whipped cream for our amiga." "Oh, and mi amo, one more thing." Francis said with a quirky smile. Antonio groaned, "Que?"

"You should buy that ridiculously gorgeous woman over there your finest expresso. She's been here for an hour waiting for _you_ to serve her."

Antonio scoffed, "And how would you know that?" Then turned to casually look at the girl Francis was indicating. The young woman quickly turned away. "Because my friend, she's not only been eyeing you, but she's also had every single waiter and waitress come to aid her and she refused their help.

"You serious?" Antonio asked.

Everyone nodded. Antonio grinned with a bit of a cocky smile. "Well then, this chica is going to get a visit from el doctoro de amor." He strode over to you and lost some of his bravado as he took in your beauty. His tongue swelled up just trying to speak. "Um…" He wiped his clammy hands on his apron and cleared his throat, "Coffee would nice with you, would you like me in it?" His words got all scattered and when he realized what he said he face palmed with a satisfying smack. "Por favor, pardon my words. Can I start again?"

You were giggling up a storm in the cutest way. "Sure."

He sighed and said, "Buenas tardes chica bonita. Can I take your order?"

You grinned, "Sure I would like (favorite coffee)."

"Coming up, would like anything else?"

You tilted your head in thought, "I would like a (favorite cookie)."

"Muy bien, I'll be right with you." He said.

You nodded and went back to your book of puzzles. Soon enough Antonio brought the others their drinks. Then gave you, your order, "For you chica." "Thanks." You replied. "So, what are you doing?" He asked as he turned to look over your shoulder at the puzzle. "Oh it's just a silly hobby."

"I don't think it's silly, I love challenges."

"Oh really, would you like to do one with me?" You asked.

Antonio grinned as he relaxed realizing that you maybe the most gorgeous person he had ever seen but you were still a person with likes and dislikes. Albeit a very special girl who had taken his heart, and wrapped it around your pinkie finger.

"Well I'm still working right now, but si, I would love that." He answered. You raised your shoulders cutely with an adorable grin he tried hard not to take you into his arms and kiss right off. He kept his composure and said, "I'll be back in a bit, I promise mi engel."

You looked at him curiously, "Er, what was that?"

He blushed not realizing he had said that part aloud. "Nothingseeyouinabit!" He exclaimed and walked back over to his friends and glared at them as he saw them laughing their butts off. They having witnessed the entire seen, were amused that the normally smooth talking Spaniard had his tongue tied in knots.

"Antonio, are you losing your touch? You used to get to be able to talk to any girl without losing your head."

"They also weren't this girl." Antonio muttered then turned pink with embarrassment. _He had forgotten to ask her name!_ SMACK! He slapped his head with his palm again and Francis and Gilbert laughed as they put two and two together. Gil's girlfriend smacked Gil's chest. "Behave yourself. Listen Antonio, I think it's great that you really like her. And if you really think she's that amazing just casually ask her what her name is while handing her some napkins."

"Oh! But that'll look like I think she's a messy person." Antonio said.

Francis sighed, "Then forget the bad ass part of you, and be the other side. And just ask her name, simple as that. We know you still have it in you."

Antonio sighed.

Gilbert shooed Antonio away, "We'll talk later go do your work."

Antonio left with a huff, and stormed off.

Francis then passed you and headed to the bathroom. Antonio continued to work then watched as Francis was walking back to his table in the corner and tripped knocking the coffee onto her lap.

His eyes grew wide as you shrieked from the (hot/cold) drink that spilled all over you. Antonio burned with rage as Francis tried to sweet talk you. Antonio walked up behind Francis, looking like a bull from his hometown, then spun him around and gripped Francis's collar, "Francis, you leave her alone right now, or so help me, I will dump you into a pool filled with piranha." He growled. Francis smiled, "Of course, mi amo." Then he walked away as if nothing had happened. Antonio turned to you, and smiled, "Please forgive mi amigo, he's very….unique. Well it looks like my shift's over, so tell me did you walk here?"

You nodded with a smile.

"Great, then I can ask you if you want me to walk you home."

"Sure." You blushed.

"Oh! Excuse miss…?"

"_, _ _." You replied.

He shook your hand, "Nice to meet you _, would you allow me to walk you home?"

You smiled sweetly, "Of course, thank you, Antonio right? I've heard your name a couple of times."

"Si, that's my name." He said giving you his arm. He then escorted you to the door where he hung up his apron and grabbed his jacket.

He opened the door for you and led you out. On the walk home, you were shivering and he took off his jacket and wrapped it around you before you could protest.

"The stars look beautiful tonight." You said trying to make small talk.

"Si, they do, but not as beautiful as you." He said with his usual charming smile.

You laughed, "Okay now that is the sappiest thing I've ever heard."

Antonio went silent thinking how much of an idiot he was for not being more original.

"Hey, its okay, I think it's cute when guys try to be cheesy." You replied patting his hand.

Antonio relaxed a bit, and intertwined his fingers with hers and they arrived at his home. "Um you can use my shower in my room and my clothes, you know, until I finish washing your clothes."

You raised your eyebrows curiously.

Antonio shrugged, "I hate using Laundromats. Last time I did that I ended up washing some of Francis' clothing and found some things that I wished I hadn't. I'm not even sure if they were his but if they were-," Antonio shuddered at the thought.

You giggled, "I think a man who can do his own laundry is both sensitive and very sexy."

"Really, and what about a man who can clean, cook, and play guitar?" He grinned wickedly.

"Very, very hot and sexy." You wink.

He smiled with that ego booster, "Well uh, how about you take that shower and leave the clothes were I can get them?"

"Alright, thanks a lot Antonio."

"No problem _."

You smile and then head into the bathroom, and when Antonio heard the door close he gathered your clothes and put them in the wash making sure one won't discolor the other.

When you came back out, you smelled the aroma of Spanish food wafting from the table.

"Mmm, that smells amazing." You said letting the smell sink in.

"Well I'm glad it pleases you senorita."

As you ate with Antonio you guys riddled each other and asked each other trivia questions. Not the most romantic thing in the world, but very original.

Then you guys decided to do hand man.

So far it read: Theme: Disney Song: K _ S S _H _ _ I R L

"Hmm…Is there a 'G'?" Antonio asked.

You nodded and wrote it down, K _ S S _H _ G I R L

Antonio racked his brain, "Ugh…hmm…Kss h girl…Oh! That's it! Little Mermaid's Kiss the Girl.

You nodded and then giggled.

Suddenly Antonio realized it was a hint behind a guess, he smiled and leaned and kissed you deeply. Finding it very sexy that you were still wearing his clothes, and he hadn't mentioned that your clothes were washed and dried by now.

He ran his hands through your luscious hair, deepening his ravenous kiss on you. He was hungry for your touch, as he laid half on and half off of you, on the couch. Your arms held his face as you kissed each other. His hands scoured your curves, fondling every inch of your waist, hips and thighs.

He moved his lips onto your chin and nipped it playfully. You moaned as he began to suck the tender flesh of your neck, grazing it with his teeth. You felt you body clench and release at this erotic sensation that sent both burning and chilling thrills up and down your spine. Making you want to moan and beg for more. Little did your Spaniard friend know, that you were going to make him work for the pleasurable sounds that he was making come from you. You were strong and were able to hold back if just for a bit longer.

Seeing that you were trying to be challenging his hormones raged more and he began began to bite harder, and suck deeper as he reached the crook of your neck. You panted a bit but tried to keep under control. Antonio then lifted his hot wet mouth from your damp neck and attacked your mouth once more, controlling your tongue with his own. Sucking it, demanding you to submit to his forceful dominance, the fork of your legs flared with longing. You had to have him, but not yet. There was still strength left in you.

You then ran your hands up his shirt deeply caressing his strong abdomen that stripped his shirt right off, and seeing his chest bare sent your heart racing and your fork throbbing, aching for his intense touch. _Yum._ You thought, and lustful images embraced your mind. He massaged your breasts as they were firm with your arousal. _ Second base on the first date, not bad at all, _you thought with a smirk.He then brought his head down to your stomach and kissed your naval. _Oh gawd! _Fireworks were going off and you were sure that you were going to burst if he didn't take you soon. He began licking around your belly button and it sent enticing feelings throughout your body. _Gawd, if that's not the sexiest thing I've ever seen or felt…then I don't know what is. _He was gradually pulling up your shirt and had just reached the underlining of your breasts when the door opened causing you both to jump.

"Mon amo! How nice to see you oui? Oh honhonhon! Is that your special lady friend from your café?" Antonio was so red in the face from embarrassment, anger; he glared daggers at his French friend and jumped off you screaming at Francis, "FRANCIS, WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH I HADN'T!" He shouted not thinking fast enough to come up with a good threat. The Frenchman laughed and closed the door hurrying away.

You whistled amused at the little display, then a little flustered as the moment set in, "What a moment ruiner huh? At least he knows how to do it at the right time." Antonio frowned sadly as you sounded a little edgy about what happened. "Yo muy sillento, I'm very sorry senorita, had I known he was going to drop by, I would've locked the door."

You grinned, "Don't worry; it was fun while it lasted. Can I get my clothes now?"

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you want to go now, it's so late you can still stay the night."

"Yeah but now it's going to be a bit awkward." You apologized. Then to reassure him you smiled, "Don't fret, I really like you."

"So you still wanna go on another date with me?" Antonio asked.

You grinned widened as you nodded, "Hell yeah. So is that really your café?"

Antonio nodded, "Mis padres owned it before me."

"That's sweet are they-?"

He nodded, "Yes, they're still with us."

"That's good. So we're do you usually take a girl on a second date?" You ask him, as you followed him into the utility room. Antonio laughed at the thought, "Well normally on the second date I normally take them to meet my friends."

"And the third date?" You inquired.

"Well, that depends on the second." Antonio answered.

"Really, how so?"

Antonio spoke as he handed you, your clothes, "My friends are very important to me, and we do everything together. If I can't have my girl hang out with the rest of us then it's a no go _. So if they like you, it's a third date, if not…"

You nodded, "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, I admire that about you Antonio. I wouldn't be to handle it if my friends didn't like my boyfriend either."

"So will I know the day of the second date?"

"No, but you'll hear the morning of the day after. Once I talked it over with them."

"Sounds like a very cool way to go about it."

You got dressed in the other room and when you came out he drove you home and while still in the car kissed you good night. "Buenas noches senorita _!"

"Night Antonio!" You called out waving as you walked into your house.

The gang was rounded up at Gilbert's house this time so things wouldn't be awkward. You were escorted in by Antonio and music, laughter and the smell of refreshments filled the air. "You guys sure know how to throw a party." He shrugged, it's our version of common courtesy, they will act like themselves, but not too much as to not scare the new girl away, and then let her warm up to them to make her comfortable and well it just goes from there."

"Logical, and it sounds fun." You said with your trademark smile that Antonio adored.

"Hola amigos!" Antonio called out joyfully.

"Hey there Antonio!" Gilbert said to him then a cheeky wink to you, "Hey sexy, welcome to your second date."

You grinned at his childish demeanor.

"Bonjour, pardon moi for startling you yesterday." The Frenchman said as he took your hand and kissed it.

You slapped lightly, and he grinned at you and then Antonio, "A feisty one she is. Oui?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out muchacho." Antonio said with a laid back grin.

"Nice to meet you _. I'm Gilbert's girlfriend; you can call me Tina, that's my nickname. It's the main girl's name of the movie _Four's Company._"

"Oh, yeah okay, I've seen that movie; it's one of my favorites." You replied.

As the night progressed you found that you really like the friends of Antonio's. But you were worried that they may not like you.

The following morning you were met up with Antonio at his café.

"So…how did it go?" You asked nervously.

He had a sorrowful expression on his face, he took your hands and stroked them, "There's no easy way to tell you this, but…They adore you! Welcome to the club!"

"R-Really!" You exclaimed.

He grinned and you guys hugged, "I think this is the start of a-"

"If you say beautiful relationship, I'm going to slap you." You teased.

"-challenging, relationship." He chuckled.

You guys both laughed and kissed, letting the bud of love bloom to its fullest form.


End file.
